


Для ответа проведи по экрану

by Wintersnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что мне делать? — взмолился Стив в в телефон. — Я в прострации.</p><p>На другом конце линии царило молчание. Оно длилось так долго, что Стив отвел трубку от уха и хмуро уставился на нее. Таксофоны — аппараты старые. Возможно, конкретно этот вообще не работал, несмотря на ровные гудки при подъеме трубки.</p><p>— Ладно, — раздался в динамике незнакомый голос. — Во-первых, осознай то обстоятельство, что ты ошибся номером, но управься с этим побыстрее, потому что такси всего в паре кварталов от моих собственных планов на вечер, а я собираюсь скинуть на тебя парочку просветляющих бомб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для ответа проведи по экрану

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelJul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/gifts).
  * A translation of [Slide To Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433063) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Dear [relenafanel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel), thank you so much for the permission to translate this awesome, wonderful, hilarious story! I extremely enjoyed it! ❤❤❤

_— Я хочу его трахнуть,_ — с немалой долей отчаянного желания получить совет прошипел в телефон Стив, ссылаясь на недавний разговор с Сэмом, во время которого сам лично настоял, что соглашается на свидание вслепую исключительно ради халявной еды. — Я не могу отвести его к себе: туалет все еще забит, так что приходится ссать в ванну, а зубы чистить на кухне. Постельное белье уже больше месяца не стирано, не знаю, остались ли у меня презервативы, а еще я не пользовался сегодня дезодорантом, так что как только сниму куртку, это станет более чем очевидно. Это свидание вообще не предполагалось приятным времяпрепровождением! Оно предполагалось поводом бесплатно пожрать, и да, я в курсе, ты меня предупреждал, но свои «Я же тебе говорил» вполне можешь попридержать на потом. _Что мне делать?_ — взмолился он в телефон. — Я в прострации.

На другом конце линии царило молчание. Оно длилось так долго, что Стив отвел трубку от уха и хмуро уставился на нее. Таксофоны — аппараты старые. Возможно, конкретно этот вообще не работал, несмотря на ровные гудки при подъеме трубки. 

— Ладно, — раздался в динамике незнакомый голос. — Во-первых, осознай то обстоятельство, что ты ошибся номером, но управься с этим побыстрее, потому что такси всего в паре кварталов от моих собственных планов на вечер, а я собираюсь скинуть на тебя парочку просветляющих бомб.

— Что? — непонимающе протянул Стив. — Сэм? — Конечно, понять, как это произошло, было несложно. Он забился в дальний угол ресторана, шепча украдкой в трубку таксофона, в то время как его мобильник лежал на столе рядом с Пэгги. Когда Стив встал, сославшись на необходимость отойти в уборную, она посмотрела на него с крайне неодобрительным предупреждением, словно думала, будто он собирается сбежать через заднюю дверь. Они с Пэгги знакомы много лет, ей уже следовало бы выработать больше веры в его способность встретиться с проблемой лицом к лицу. Поэтому Стив улыбнулся ей, улыбнулся ее парню, улыбнулся своему партнеру на этот вечер, а потом оставил свой телефон рядом со своей салфеткой и скоропалительно сбежал.

Таксофон лишь по счастливой случайности подвернулся под руку. Должно быть, набирая номер Сэма по памяти, Стив где-то ошибся в цифрах.

— Во-вторых, — протянул незнакомец в трубку, — я так понимаю, ты совершеннолетний. Ты упоминал собственную квартиру, да и голос у тебя на все сто процентов принадлежит взрослому мужчине, пусть даже твои речи куда больше подошли ты пятнадцатилетнему мальчишке, чей сексуальный опыт ограничивается прикосновениями к собственному члену.

— Мне двадцать восемь.

— Ну так и веди себя соответственно! Если он не предлагает поехать к нему, то и тебе не обязательно звать его к себе. Если все идет так хорошо, как тебе кажется, просто договоритесь встретиться еще раз. А если прямо уж настолько невтерпеж, тащи его в кабинку уборной, чтобы он тебе отсосал. Так не придется вести его к себе или снимать куртку, но только при том условии, что у тебя с собой есть презерватив. Хороший секс — безопасный секс. Я знаю, в душе ты подросток и все такое, но помни об этом.

— Я не могу так вот просто затащить его в уборную… — оскорбленно вскинулся Стив. Он чувствовал себя немного по-дурацки, скрючившись над трубкой таксофона, пока мимо него на кухню и обратно проходил персонал ресторана. — Или могу?

— Это не так уж и сложно. Просто скажи, что собираешься в уборную, и намекни, что ему стоит к тебе присоединиться.

Как бы трудно ни было в это поверить, Стив и прежде занимался всяким в общественных уборных. Просто обычно он делал это с людьми, с которыми не состоял в отношениях. С кем-то, кому не стал бы звонить на следующее утро? Это немного ужасало.  
— Я уже использовал отмазку с уборной, чтобы позвонить тебе. Или, ну… ты понимаешь.

Парень в трубке несколько секунд молчал, и Стив подумал, что над ним, вполне возможно, просто-напросто потешаются. И он бы даже не стал винить незнакомца.  
— Есть и другие места для перепиха. Попробуй в переулке или на заднем сидении такси. — Стив услышал приглушенное «простите», прежде чем в трубке раздалось: — Один очень милый таксист попросил передать тебе, чтобы ты не использовал заднее сидение такси.

— Не думаю, что я из тех, кто пошел бы на такое.

Стив почти услышал, как парень пожал плечами.  
— Так значит, ты не эксгибиционист, но при этом ты из тех, кто подумывает потрахаться на первом свидании. Если тебе от него нужен только секс, тогда, блядь, просто _возьми._ Если же не только — назначь второе свидание и к следующему разу подготовься получше.

— Ага. — Стив глубоко вдохнул, не в силах поверить, что собирается последовать совету незнакомца. Он даже от _друзей_ далеко не всегда принимал хорошие советы. — Да, ты прав. Спасибо.

— Да без проблем. И, эй! Еще одно, напоследок: _вызови сантехника, чтоб тебя!_

Стив рассмеялся и повесил трубку.

Серьезно, это должен был быть первый и последний раз, когда он слышал в телефоне голос этого незнакомца. Должен был.

Но…

x.x.x.x

Схватив беспроводной телефон со стола в коридоре и нырнув в ванную, Стив испытал ощущение дежа вю. Набранный номер отзывался гудками почти до отключения, но потом кто-то ответил полуотчетливым словом, которое с равным успехом могло представлять собой как «алло», так и любое другое обозначение внимания. — Сэм! Кажется, моя коллега пытается свести меня со своей девятнадцатилетней дочерью. Она сказала, что на ужине у нее дома будет весь отдел, но нас тут всего трое.

На том конце линии царило молчание. То самое, знакомое, молчание, от которого Стиву захотелось побиться головой о раковину, потому что _опять?_ Он позвонил не Сэму. Сэм бы уже вовсю стебался, потому что знал Стива и его удачу в отношениях, но вот это конкретное тяжелое молчание было из тех, что означают: сейчас все будет очень неловко.  
— Она привлекательная?

Стив выдохнул старательно сдерживаемый воздух. Он хотя бы последовательно набирал один и тот же ошибочный номер, вместо того чтобы скидывать свои проблемы со свиданиями на целую череду незнакомцев.  
— Не в этом суть.

— Нет, думаю, суть в том, что ты кое-что упускаешь. Она не пытается свести тебя со своим ребенком, она пытается заполучить тебя сама. А вот ты, _ты_ привлекательный? Похоже, ты вполне даже ничего, учитывая все с тобой происходящее, но, возможно, все совсем не так, потому что ты и понятия не имеешь, как распознать, когда кто-то на тебя вешается. Обычно это надоедает, и надоедает очень быстро. Хотя это все не имеет значения, прости. Я немного пьян. Не обращай на меня внимания. Суть в том, что она хочет затащить тебя в койку и устроила все так, чтобы как можно быстрее достичь своей цели.

— Не думаю…

— О да, детка, она хочет забраться тебе в штаны, точно как ты хотел залезть в штаны того парня в прошлом месяце, и, поверь мне, она сейчас куда более подготовлена, чем ты тогда.

— Я… что? Нет… что мне делать? — прошипел Стив.

— Во-первых, слезай с домашнего телефона. Они обе наверняка подслушивают.

— Как?...

— Как я это понял? Номер Сэма у тебя и на мобильнике есть, а ты им сейчас не воспользовался. Готов поспорить, ты снова притворился, что тебе нужно в уборную, а это для тебя уже прямо типичный ход, что даже забавно, учитывая, как ты обращаешься с собственной ванной.

— Эй! Я вызвал сантехника!

— _Фантастическое_ достижение, — ответил парень сухим, саркастичным тоном, из-за чего понравился Стиву еще больше. — Слушай, клади трубку, отсиди весь ужин, как подобает взрослому человеку, а потом извинись и скажи, что у тебя сегодня вечером еще встреча.

— Нет у меня встречи.

— Господи. — Над Стивом опять смеялись. — Хочешь сказать, что не можешь соврать? Ну ладно. Я сегодня буду в «Тип Топ» часов до десяти вечера. Приходи, встретимся. Если вымотаешься к концу ужина — не приходи. Все просто. А теперь иди.

Стив даже не подумал поправлять парня — врать он умел. И умел очень даже неплохо, если действительно приходилось. И пусть даже незнакомец в трубке этого не осознавал, он дал Стиву все, что ему было необходимо. Единственной проблемой Стива со враньем было неумение выдумывать ложь на ходу.

Но у него были планы на вечер. С _незнакомцем в телефоне._ С его хорошим приятелем.

Он, не прощаясь, сбросил вызов и подумал, что сможет это пережить.

x.x.x.x

К девяти Стив уже валялся в постели, пялясь в потолок и смутно надеясь, что чистое белое пространство сможет помочь ему осознать, что конкретно с ним произошло. Это был странный вечер. Невероятно странный вечер.

И ему как-то даже хотелось рассказать о нем своему хорошему приятелю, _незнакомцу в телефоне,_ потому что если кто и смог бы понять всю нелепость произошедшего, то только он.

— Хей, — выдохнул Стив, на этот раз узнав голос принявшего вызов парня. У того был местный номер — просто он умудрился нечаянно перепутать последние две цифры в номере Сэма. Дважды. Теперь, при возможности свериться со списком контактов, вычислить это оказалось довольно просто. 

— О боже, прости. Я давным-давно уехал из «Тип Топ». Совсем забыл про нашу встречу. — Стив больше не слышал на заднем плане типичного для бара шума, но где-то рядом явно раздавался смех. У него ушла пара секунд на осознание, что это исходило скорее из телевизора, чем от людей. Стив понимал, что если парень прислушивался, то по отсутствию фонового шума для него будет очевидно, что и он сам тоже не в общественном месте. И если незнакомец этим вечером вычислил, что Стив звонил ему с домашнего телефона, то, конечно, сейчас уже наверняка понял, что не продинамил его ненароком. — Но, судя по звуковой обстановке, ты меня не ищешь.

— Нет, не волнуйся на этот счет. Я знаю, что ты на самом деле не всерьез предлагал мне встретиться. Мне просто показалось, что тебе было бы интересно узнать, что ты был прав насчет матери, но просчитался в отношении дочери. 

Парень немного помолчал.  
— Что? — весело переспросил он.

— Во время десерта она вдруг провела ступней по моей ноге.

— Погоди-ка. Дочь или мать? — уточнил незнакомец, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех. Его голос звучал весело и бодро, он явно забавлялся.

— Дочь. — Стив улыбнулся, наслаждаясь историей, или, скорее, полученной ответной реакцией.

— Быть не может! Насколько же ты привлекательный?

Стив закатил глаза.  
— Не думаю, что дело в этом. Там разыгралось какое-то соперничество, и после еды я довольно быстро слинял, а теперь вот сижу и думаю, смогу ли вообще снова пойти на работу. Возможно, мне придется уволиться.

— Ты такая истеричка, — рассмеялся парень. — Если только она не твой начальник. Тогда да. Увольняйся. Но только если у тебя прикрыты тылы, а побеги — твой конек.

— Ты прав, — пробормотал Стив, разглядывая потолок и размышляя о том, что творит со своей жизнью. — Я драматизирую. Мне не нужно увольняться. Возможно, мне придется привести кого-нибудь на корпоратив, но увольняться — это перебор.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что с этим у тебя проблем не будет. — Парень, казалось, насмехался.

То обстоятельство, что у Стива уже больше года не было отношений, требовало высказать возражения.  
— Ты не можешь с такой уверенностью говорить это обо мне. Понимаю, наши разговоры не были особо хорошими образчиками проявления моей личности, но я не из тех людей, кто сворачивает с пути только потому, что идти слишком тяжело.

— Не отказываешься от цели, значит, да? Ну так чем все кончилось с тем парнем, которого ты хотел трахнуть? Последовали ли решительные действия в подворотне или минеты? Второе свидание?

— Ну… — протянул Стив. — Это не совсем отказ от цели. Я рассматривал оба эти варианта, но он не оставил официантке на чай. У меня все опало.

— Фу.

— Ага, — согласился Стив. — Спасибо, что поговорил со мной об этом.

— Да без проблем, — весело ответил парень. — Меня, кстати, Баки зовут.

— Стив.

— Что ж, Стив. Мне еще нужно прикончить убогий китайский ужин на вынос, пока я еще достаточно пьян, чтобы посчитать его вкусным. Посему больше тебя не задерживаю.

— Конечно, — ответил Стив. — Пока.

— Пока.

Вешать трубку было немного неловко, но такой была и вся эта беседа. Стив вбил номер Баки в свой телефон, размышляя, не слишком ли это странно.

Это было _действительно_ странно.

Хотя пофиг. Это все равно не могло переплюнуть в странности повторяющиеся прятки в туалетах с целью позвонить парню, чтобы попросить совета в делах любовных.

x.x.x.x

**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
 _Вечер пятницы!_  
 **Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
 _Если случится срочная проблема со свиданием, я могу не услышать телефон_  
 **Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
 _Я сегодня в клубе_  
 **Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
 _Быть может, ты сподобишься написать мне под столом, как нормальный мужик 28 лет на свидании_

В какой-то момент Стив ответил только: _«!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Все пошло странно»_

**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_У меня такое ощущение, что я лишаюсь первоклассной сплетни_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_Позвонииии мнеееее_

x.x.x.x

На улице было прохладно, но Стиву нравилась свежесть осеннего воздуха. Она помогала оправиться от свидания, и что-то в сыром, холодном запахе осени приходилось ему по душе. Этот запах напоминал о шорохе листьев под ногами, теплом яблочном сидре и радостной подготовке к Хэллоуину.

Стив шел по тротуару, который за день истоптало немало других ног, поэтому пошуршать листьями особо не получилось, но это не помешало мечтательно задуматься, не удастся ли ему найти яблочный сидр на фермерском рынке. Он сходит туда завтра утром, сделав крюк, чтобы пройтись по парку и немного посмотреть на меняющие цвет листья.

Мысли и планы помогли ему остыть, так что пройдя несколько кварталов наедине со своими размышлениями, он понял, что на самом деле ему хочется одного: поделиться с Баки. Баки, конечно, сказал «первоклассная сплетня», но все было не совсем так. Хотя рассказать было о чем, и Стиву казалось немного странным, что первым человеком, с кем ему захотелось этим поделиться, был не Сэм.

— Итак, — без вступлений начал Стив, как только Баки принял вызов с громким вскриком «Стив!». — Ты готов услышать историю моего последнего любовного злоключения?

— Даже не знаю, — прокричал в ответ Баки. В динамике гремела невероятно громкая танцевальная музыка, и Стив даже предположить не мог, слышит ли его вообще Баки. Возможно, обладая отменным слухом, тот даже в клубе прекрасно разбирал слова собеседников. У самого Стива с этим всегда были проблемы, так что ситуация его немного озадачила. — Ты прячешься в уборной, словно свидания — это что-то вроде сцены из какого-нибудь второсортного ужастика?

— Свидания в целом — нет, а вот это — вполне могло бы вписаться.

— Что?

Так и разрушилась теория о том, что Баки может его услышать.  
— Сами свидания — совсем не ужастики, но вот это конкретное могло бы в такие фильмы вписаться, — чуть громче ответил Стив.

— Могло бы что?

— Стать сценой из ужастика! — прокричал в телефон Стив, виновато скривившись в сторону шарахнувшейся от него парочки.

— Я тебя не слышу! Погоди минутку, — ответил Баки, и в динамике стало слышно, как он пробирался через толпу, звуки музыки и гомон людей заглушали все. Стив бы посчитал странным то, что Баки, казалось, всегда где-то гулял во время их разговоров, если бы сам не осознавал, что упорно звонил ему по вечерам пятницы. — Вот черт, а тут холодает, — выдохнул Баки, и Стив услышал, что он выбрался из толпы. Какофония на заднем плане внезапно стихла, превратилась в заполнившее динамик спокойствие. — Лучше бы тебе поторопиться с рассказом, Стив.

— Еще всего лишь октябрь, — напомнил ему Стив. — Зато свежо. И это ты сказал мне позвонить. — Между поездкой на общественном транспорте и прогулкой длиной в пятнадцать кварталов Стив выбрал последнее. Это дало ему возможность поразмышлять, и результатом этих размышлений стал вывод, что людям стоило бы оценить красоту осеннего Бруклина. — Наслаждайся. Дыши полной грудью.

— Сволочь, я стою рядом с мусоркой. А еще я только что выбрался из насквозь пропотевшего клуба, а эта рубашка тонкая. Мне хотелось, чтобы люди смогли разглядеть через нее мою грудь, но в мои планы точно не входило выбегать в ней на такой мороз.

В ответ Стив рассмеялся. То, что они с Баки никогда лично не встречались, сделало для него крайне затруднительными попытки представить себе описанное. О, он мог подумать об абстрактном безликом мужчине в тонкой белой рубашке, но при этом не знал, какого цвета волосы у Баки на груди, как и есть ли они вообще, эти волосы, да и размеры Баки ему были неизвестны. Баки мог быть кем угодно.

Кем угодно в зоне, охватываемой телефонным кодом Стива. Кем угодно, кто проводит время в барах на Бедфорд-Стивсент. И это сужало круг поиска совсем не так сильно, как могло бы показаться.

— Ну, если ты просто собираешься жаловаться… предпочтешь услышать историю или вернуться внутрь?

— Я уже вышел на улицу, — проворчал Баки. — Но лучше бы твоей истории быть хорошей. Ты заставляешь меня жалеть об отказе от никотина. Тут в паре метров один парень искушает меня своей сигаретой. _Нет, я не хочу драться с тобой за нее,_ господи боже, ладно, погоди секунду, мне нужно отойти подальше.

Стив отчасти с весельем, отчасти с беспокойством прислушивался, пока Баки шагал по улице, ворчливо жалуясь на всяких там пьяниц.

— Серьезно, Стив, лучше бы твоей истории быть хорошей. Я тут себе скоро яйца отморожу.

— Возможно, это только говорит о том, что у тебя слишком узкие брюки. — Тут Стив говорил на основании личного опыта.

— Возможно, ты бы так не думал, увидев в них мою задницу, — парировал Баки. — А теперь рассказывай историю своего очень странного свидания.

Вероятно, это была не такая уж и хорошая история, но почему-то так ситуация казалась еще забавнее.  
— Думаю, потом решим, насколько оно странное. Так вот, свидание шло хорошо. Парень казался немного чудным: упорствовал в том, чтобы подвинуть мне стул, и предложил спросить администратора, нельзя ли оставить цветы на столе, если они мне показались красивыми, но ничего тревожащего. В правильных обстоятельствах это было бы даже мило. Ну, знаешь, какими бывают люди, которые не совсем понимают, как нормально с кем-то разговаривать, и стараются слишком сильно.

— Поверю тебе на слово, — протянул в ответ Баки, выдохнув облачко пара, развеявшееся хлопком в телефонном динамике. — Обычно я считаю чересчур отчаянных людей совершенно не возбуждающими.

— Да… Думаю, в целом я бы мог с тобой не согласиться, но в этом конкретном случае ты был бы прав. Так вот, ужин проходил нормально. Никаких странностей, он не пытался навязывать мне какую-то еду или заказывать за меня, как не было и прочих этих раздражающих альфасамцовых закидонов, которые невероятно много рассказывают о личности человека. И вот нам приносят заказ, мы едим и разговариваем, начинает даже становиться приятно, как вдруг он наклоняется через стол, смотрит мне в глаза и говорит… — Стив даже сделал паузу для драматического эффекта.

— Что? — воскликнул Баки. История его явно зацепила. Стив никогда не был выдающимся рассказчиком, поэтому не совсем понимал, с чего это Баки так заинтересовался.

— Он говорит: мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты от меня забеременел, ведь так тебе пришлось бы остаться со мной навсегда.

Баки с секунду молчал, а потом Стив услышал в динамике резкий вдох.  
_— Что?_ Какого хуя?

Баки не смеялся.

Стиву в Баки нравилось много — как могло бы нравиться в незнакомце, с которым обмениваешься кивками на станции метро. Но еще у Баки была пара качеств, которые Стив, похоже, мог бы оценить на куда более глубоком уровне. В этот момент ему впервые действительно понравился человек, которого из себя представлял Баки.

— Знаю.

— Нет, серьезно. Какого. Хуя?

— ЗНАЮ, — ответил Стив. — Вот я ему и сказал: «Это жутко и является вторжением в сферу права человека на собственное тело, никому не захотелось бы такое услышать, вне зависимости от пола. Предлагаю тебе переосмыслить свой стиль общения с людьми. А теперь я уйду в уборную и не вернусь».

— Вот и хорошо. Но реально, какого хуя? — повторил Баки. — У меня такое ощущение, что мне положено смеяться, что это настолько ужасно, что должно быть смешно, но вместо этого я тут просто стою придурочным изваянием и нелепо разеваю рот от шока. Да кто, блядь, вообще такое говорит?

Стив улыбнулся. Да, теперь, после рассказа, Баки нравился ему еще больше. Возможно, он использует эту историю в качестве некой проверки, хотя и никогда в этом не признается.  
— Говорил же, это было очень странное свидание.

x.x.x.x

— Ко мне трижды подкатывали, а потом я решил просто пойти домой, — рассказывал Стив Баки, крутя в руках купленную в паре кварталов от дома шаверму. Он облизал пальцы и задумался, подошел бы к этому яблочный сидр. Комбинация получилась бы дикой, но яблоки сочетались со многими продуктами, большую часть из которых Стив ну никак не мог посчитать для них подходящими.

— И что, никто из них не показался тебе привлекательным? — неспешно спросил Баки. Он сказал Стиву, что только вернулся из командировки, прибавив, что сил у него хватит только на сон и, возможно, немного порно в интернете, но это уже потом.

— Эм… — ответил Стив. — Они были ничего так. Хотя я не знаю, с чего они решили ко мне подойти.

— Я вроде как разбираюсь в привлекательных людях, — лениво протянул Баки. — Трое парней не стали бы к тебе подходить, если бы ты ничего такого из себя не представлял. Поверь мне, тут я эксперт.

— Я не считаю себя настолько привлекательным, — упрямо заявил Стив. — Мне не нравится, когда обо мне судят по внешнему виду издалека, словно я добыча какая-то. Каждый раз, когда такое происходит, я из принципа отклоняю подобные предложения.

— Видишь ли, ты только сделал два противоречащих друг другу заявления. Тебе бы никто ничего не предлагал, не будь ты хотя бы даже относительно привлекательным.

— Вкусы пьяных людей в расчет не берутся, — ответил Стив. — Меня несколько вымораживает то, что меня рассматривают как потенциального партнера, принимая в расчет мою внешность, а не… — Стив замешкался, зная наверняка, что Баки его сейчас обсмеет, — …меня.

— Я понимаю, но, послушай, даже тот парень, с которым ты не пошел домой, наверняка оценил твою внешность в самом начале свидания и прикинул возможности. И ты сделал то же самое в отношении него. Все так поступают. Когда к тебе в баре подкатывает незнакомец с единственной целью — потрахаться, — это даже как-то более честно. Вы оба знаете ставки, ты не пытаешься его впечатлить — или ее, — выдавая крошечные кусочки информации о себе и стараясь, чтобы они были одновременно личными и в то же время, по твоему мнению, не открывающими слишком много — не больше, чем ты готов разделить с незнакомцем. Есть что-то такое простое во всей этой системе «ты секси, и если ты думаешь то же самое обо мне и вообще готов, то давай трахаться». Это почти невинно.

— Почти невинно, — медленно повторил Стив, прижимая телефон к плечу ухом. — Ладно, — рассмеявшись, продолжил он. — Скажем так, я твою позицию понимаю, но думаю, что в ней есть что-то очень пораженческое. Возможно, это все было бы честно, но так из уравнения начисто уходит вся романтика.

— Стив, — с нетерпеливым стоном протянул Баки. — Ну конечно, так и есть. Мы тут говорим не о романтике, если только романтика не является для тебя необходимым условием для траха. Я понимаю, что такое вообще возможно — просто мы не это сейчас обсуждаем. Или это? Мы вроде разговаривали про прямое сексуальное влечение.

— Не знаю. Это кажется слишком отстраненным. Я предпочитаю провести с кем-то целый час и оценить, смогу ли я выдержать этого человека еще дольше. Мне нравится знать, кого я тащу в койку.

— Ты чуть не притащил домой парня, который не оставляет чаевых официантам. — Припоминая Стиву этот перл, Баки, казалось, веселился от души. Его интонации намекали, что отказ оставить чаевые был каким-то вопиющим преступлением, на одном уровне с каннибализмом. Когда Стив только об этом рассказал, Баки согласился, что это ужасно, но вот теперь подтрунивал над ним по этому поводу.

(И Стиву в Баки это очень нравилось, в придачу к все растущему списку того, что ему нравилось в Баки.)

Баки продолжил.  
— И если ты не знаешь имени человека, тебя нельзя обвинить в связи с людьми, _которые не оставляют на чай._

— И когда ты в последний раз ходил на свидание? — поинтересовался Стив.

— А когда ты в последний раз подцепил незнакомца на одну ночь? — парировал Баки.

— Пять лет назад, в колледже. Твоя очередь.

— Свидания — для людей, которые боятся, что до конца своей жизни будут одни. Ты такой?

— Ты уходишь от ответа.

— А сейчас я и впрямь ухожу. Пока, Стив, — сказал Баки.

x.x.x.x

**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
 _Как насчет пари?_  
 **Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
 _Я схожу с кем-нибудь на свидание, если ты позволишь себе интрижку на одну ночь._

Просмотрев сообщения, Стив только закатил глаза. Ну да. Похоже, он вполне мог отклонить пари. _«Я не против пари, но вынужден отказаться»_

**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*цыпленок* *какашка* *счастье*_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*баклажан* *баклажан* *сердце* *невеста* *детская бутылочка*_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_Или твое последнее свидание: *бутылочка* *стоп-сигнал*_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*какашка*_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*какашка*_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*какашка*_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*какашка*_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*какашка*_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*какашка*_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*какашка*_

«ЛАДНО. ХОРОШО, ТВОЯ ВЗЯЛА!» — написал Стив, удивляясь тому, как несколько смайликов хватило для того, чтобы подбить его согласиться на это.

**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*smirk face*_  
**Новое сообщение от Баки:**  
_*ухмылочка*_

x.x.x.x

Стив особо не задумывался над словами Баки. Разве что выбранил себя за раздражение из-за согласия на пари. Он даже не рассчитывал, что действительно на это пойдет, пока не заметил парня с затянутыми в узкие черные брюки длинными ногами, прислонившегося к барной стойке. Его кожаная куртка была расстегнута, и он с самым расслабленным видом откровенно осматривал бар в поисках того, с кем ему хотелось бы пофлиртовать. Вид у него был вовсе не отчаянный, и хотя в этом была некоторая отстраненность, Стив вполне мог оценить человека, который знает, чего хочет, и настойчиво этого добивается.

Другими словами, такие люди Стива всегда интересовали и привлекали — напористые, ветреные, опирающиеся исключительно на внешность, а не на обоюдные интересы или интеллектуальное развитие.

Стив не хотел быть всего лишь «кем-то из толпы», но ему нравилась сама идея стать выбранным в качестве партнера на ночь человеком, который выглядит достаточно разборчивым, чтобы уйти при отсутствии достойного объекта внимания.

Возможно. Возможно, Стиву все же удастся выполнить пари Баки. Взгляд тут же метнулся к рукам парня, свободно державшего в пальцах бутылку, словно он ничуть не боялся нечаянно ее уронить. И при виде этого проявления уверенного физического контроля Стив почувствовал, как по телу пробежала дрожь.

Да.

Да, возможно, он сможет.

Ему этого _хотелось._

Парень наконец заметил рассматривавшего его Стива и прикусил губу, на секунду отвлекшись на то, чтобы окинуть его взглядом. Он склонил голову набок и улыбнулся — первая реакция, которую Стив увидел от него за пять минут наблюдения. Парень допил свою выпивку, облизнулся и ушел, оставив бутылку на стойке.

Стив вдруг осознал, что его сердце бьется невероятно быстро. Он нервничал и возбудился. Вот оно. Тут уж либо пан, либо пропал.

Пару секунд спустя Стив понял, что потерял силуэт парня на танцполе, и задумался, вдруг это какой-то социальный намек, которого ему не понять. Предполагалось, что он встанет и встретится с ним где-то? Что-то вроде негласного правила, которое привычные к этому люди неизменно соблюдают?

Он уже собирался отправиться на исследование этой возможности, когда завибрировал его телефон. Стив вытащил мобильник из кармана, подумав, что вдруг мог понадобиться Сэму, но на экране высветилось имя Баки. Баки никогда не звонил сам, только отправлял сообщения. Поэтому хоть момент и не казался удачным, Стив все равно принял звонок.

— Хей, — ответил Стив, решив, что для начала узнает повод для звонка, а потом уже скажет Баки, что занят. Если Баки и правда принимал свое собственное пари всерьез, звонить он мог для обсуждения безграничного числа тем. 

— Так что нужно делать, когда самый привлекательный мужчина на твоей памяти — то есть, серьезно, Стив, роскошный мужик, ты бы тоже так решил, если бы увидел его — смотрит на тебя так, словно хочет затащить в постель? Как это вообще происходит? Мне нужно подойти к нему, заговорить и спросить, не хочет ли он перекусить вместе? Люди же едят на свиданиях, да? Или, может быть, мне стоит просто… попробовать всю эту фигню со свиданиями потом.

— Тут дело за тобой, — ответил Стив. — Ты его сейчас видишь? Что он делает?

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Баки. — Я уже устал. Мой взгляд постоянно соскальзывает на самого красивого человека в помещении, и я уже весь извелся размышлениями о том, если ли вообще хоть что-то за банальными интрижками. Знаю, это я предложил тебе пари, но на самом деле я бросил вызов самому себе. Почему я не могу встретить кого-то, кому будет не все равно, оставляю ли я официантке на чай? Эти мысли меня уже несколько недель не отпускают.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбку, хотя Баки действительно волновался.  
— Откуда тебе знать, что ты таких не встречаешь? Ты хоть раз спросил? Многие люди очень даже озабочены этой проблемой.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — сердито буркнул Баки. — Дело не конкретно в этом. Я не хочу провести остаток жизни в одиночестве.

— Ты сейчас прячешься в уборной? — с любопытством поинтересовался Стив, пытаясь не расхохотаться над этой рокировкой ролей, когда Баки звонит ему из мужской уборной, изводясь по поводу свидания. — Баки, просто пойди и спроси. Если хочешь чего-то большего, найди человека, заинтересованного в том же самом. Если роскошному парню это не нужно — его проблема. Наверняка найдется кто-то еще, кто тебе понравится, и кому это будет интересно. В этом вся суть свиданий.

— Все не так просто.

— Нет, не просто. Но, думаю, оно того стоит.

— Думаешь?

— Дам тебе знать. Кажется, у меня тут намечается роман на одну ночь. Посмотрим, насколько неудовлетворенным я буду чувствовать себя поутру.

— Стив, — серьезным тоном начал Баки. — Если ты не хочешь… не позволяй мне проецировать свои уязвимости на тебя. Я отзываю пари.

— Хотя я ценю саму идею, ты не единственный, кто сегодня углядел нечто желанное.

Баки коротко хохотнул, но заговорил уже с откровенным облегчением.  
— Противный, подробности расскажешь позже.

— Я расскажу тебе даже слишком подробно, если ты наконец подберешь сопли и попытаешься завести с кем-то эмоциональные отношения.

— Ладно-ладно, иду.

Стив скинул вызов и прикинул, не проглядел ли окончательно своего парня. Он уже собирался встать и вытворить что-нибудь совершенно для него нехарактерное, потому что если уж Баки это под силу, то ему — тем более, когда вдруг тот самый сногсшибательный парень скользнул на сиденье напротив него.

Стив удивленно вытаращился на незнакомца, задумавшись, не ждал ли тот, пока он наговорится, хотя во время разговора с Баки не замечал его нигде поблизости. Мысль о том, что кто-то настолько офигенный будет ждать его, выглядела нелепой. Момент казался уж слишком подходящим, чтобы можно было предположить в этом что-то иное, кроме простейшего совпадения.

— Что ты думаешь насчет отделения государства от религии? — вызывающе спросил парень с самым угрюмым выражением на лице, словно ничего хорошего не ждал, но возлагал на ответ большие надежды. Во всей этой ситуации было нечто такое, не имеющее никакого отношения к восхитительным губам этого парня, от чего Стив замешкался, прежде чем ответить. Ох, ну, губы имели прямое и огромное отношение. У Стива, слишком отвлекшегося на полные губы и вызывающий взгляд, ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы узнать этот голос.

Господи боже.

А потом он расхохотался.

Баки.

Господи боже.

Баки вовсе не обрадовался тому, что стал объектом веселья, отчего ситуация стала только забавнее. Он одарил Стива неодобрительным взглядом, после чего поднялся с места, пробормотав:  
— Кто бы сомневался.

— Баки, нет, — самым мрачным тоном, какой только смог изобразить, позвал Стив и снова расхохотался, когда Баки озадаченно нахмурился, а потом комично округлил глаза и тяжело плюхнулся обратно на стул.

Ситуация все еще не казалась Баки настолько же смешной, как и Стиву — если можно было судить по мрачному выражению его лица.

— Я спрашивал, сто раз тебя спрашивал, — вздохнул он, угрюмо сдвинув брови. — Спрашивал, насколько же ты привлекательный, черт бы тебя подрал, Стив! Скромник ты эдакий. Я прошел через все это, только чтобы обнаружить, что это ты, а ты не считаешься. Я с тобой _знаком._

— О боже, — вздохнул Стив, потому что до него начало доходить, какую тему Баки использовал в качестве завязки для разговора. «Господи боже, Баки». — Нельзя начинать с таких серьезных вопросов. И не веди себя так, словно собираешься дать человеку в морду, в зависимости от его ответа.

— Почему это? — требовательно поинтересовался Баки, постукивая пальцами по барной стойке. — Такие вот вещи очень важны. Я не хочу спустя три месяца отношений обнаружить, что встречаюсь с республиканцем.

— Думаю, ты бы это и раньше вычислил. Есть определенные признаки.

Баки закатил глаза и продолжил дуться. Черт, он оказался совершенно роскошным. И это, больше всего остального, заставило Стива отвлечься от смехотворности ситуации. Ему хотелось оттрахать Баки до потери пульса, а потом перенести на руках через порог своей квартиры. Это очень странно, да?

Довольно странно.

Ну, он хотя бы не высказал это вслух.

А Баки все сидел с таким видом, будто Стив его предал.  
— Ну и как бы поступил ты?

— Возможно, ты захочешь как-нибудь поужинать вместе и увидеть, — ответил Стив, намеренно понизив голос и пропустив в него интимные интонации.

Баки усмехнулся.  
— Ладно. Так значит, ты играешь совсем не так, как я привык, но у тебя все равно получается. «Возможно, ты захочешь как-нибудь поужинать вместе и увидеть», — повторил он. — Да, мне нравится. Как думаешь, это сработает на вон том парне в фиолетовой рубашке?

Все мысли Стива, казалось, впали в полнейший ступор, словно Баки только что окатил его ледяной водой, и все тепло, поднявшееся в процессе их взаимного подшучивания, схлынуло с лица.  
— Возможно, — удалось выдавить ему. — Попробуй и увидишь.

Баки улыбнулся, показал ему большой палец и поднялся из-за стола.  
— Удачи с тем парнем, которого ты собирался трахнуть. Не буду мешаться.

Стив даже не знал, смешно это было или ужасающе — Баки, казалось, _и понятия не имел._ Ему удалось выдавить ответную слабую улыбку, которая наверняка скорее напоминала едва заметный оскал, в то время как его собственный разум разрывался, ядовито изводя вопросом: «Ну и где теперь твоя смелость?» Стив смотрел вслед уходящему Баки, и зрелище это было до сумасшествия отменным.

Стив — идиот.

И Баки тоже идиот, но именно идиотизм Стива позволил ему вот так просто отпустить.

Баки, казалось, запнулся на полушаге, а потом обернулся и уставился на Стива. И сделал он это с таким озадаченным прищуром, словно ему что-то вдруг пришло на ум. Что-то такое, из-за чего Баки пришлось шагнуть обратно к Стиву. Он снова уселся на свое место и, уронив голову на стол, прижался лбом к металлической поверхности.  
— Это же был я, да? Я — тот парень.

— Ага, — ответил Стив, протянув каждый слог.

Баки кивнул, и это движение напоминало скорее возню лицом по столу. Это выглядело отдаленно отвратительно, но при этом совершенно одобрительно.  
— Хорошо. Я, эм… рад. Возможно, мы могли бы… эм… ужин? Поесть?

Стив понимал, что сейчас совсем не время снова смеяться, но искушение было велико.  
— Конечно. Можем как-нибудь сходить поужинать.

Баки немного повернул голову — ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.  
— Это ведь было приглашение, да? Черт, у меня с этим хреново.

— Да, тут ты прав.

Баки улыбнулся, быстро и резко.  
— А вот знаешь, с чем у меня действительно хорошо? Я исполню твою часть пари, если ты исполнишь мою.

— Уже лучше, — подметил Стив, просто из природного сволочизма. — Но не фантастика.

x.x.x.x

— М-да? — прохрипел Баки в телефон. Голос у него был сонный и очаровательный. Стив стоял в дверном проеме своей спальни и смотрел, как солнце освещало лицо Баки. Он не мог припомнить, как вообще должны проходить интрижки на одну ночь, но при этом был уверен, что ему не полагалось чувствовать себя настолько счастливым из-за возможности разбудить кого-то в своей кровати.

— Кажется, я проиграл пари, — сказал Стив, прижимая мобильник к уху, и улыбнулся, когда глаза Баки резко распахнулись, и тот, повернувшись, увидел его.

— Не смог довести дело до конца, да? — лукаво усмехнулся Баки, словно бы соблазнительно проводя ладонью по груди.

— О нет, смог. Я привел его к себе домой, и мы целовались до умопомрачения прямо у входной двери. Я отсосал ему на диване, но не дал кончить, а потом трахал его на своей кровати. Медленно, размеренно, пока он не начал умолять. Вот подумываю сделать это еще раз, а потом накормить его завтраком, — сказал Стив, подходя к кровати.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Баки, поднял руку и, сжав в пальцах ткань футболки Стива, потянул его на себя.

— Я обещал тебе подробности, — напомнил ему Стив, усаживаясь на кровать и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать приподнявшего лицо навстречу Баки. — А как у тебя ночь прошла?

Баки улыбнулся, и Стив впервые увидел на его лице застенчивость и неуверенность.  
— Поужинать мы сходим позже, — признался он.

— Это очень хорошо, — сказал ему в телефон Стив. — Убедись, чтобы он отвел тебя куда-нибудь, где вы сможете посидеть и поговорить. Так он получит возможность показать, насколько сильно ты ему нравишься, уделив тебе все то внимание, которого ты заслуживаешь. Убедись, что он подходит тебе, что он тебя достоин, хорошо?

Баки сглотнул и кивнул. Потянулся к Стиву, ловко расправляясь с завязками его пижамных штанов.

Стив запустил пальцы в волосы Баки и быстро наклонился за еще одним поцелуем.  
— Мне пора идти. Думаю, мне сейчас сделают минет.

Баки рассмеялся.  
— Думаю, ты можешь быть прав.


End file.
